


Moving on

by uswnt_preath



Category: Preath, USWNT - Fandom, christen press - Fandom, tobin heath - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Breakup, F/F, cute ending tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 08:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19866553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt_preath/pseuds/uswnt_preath
Summary: A one shot based off the song “Moving on” By 5sos





	Moving on

Tobin sat awake at 5am on her sofa staring at the blank wall in front of her. Her thoughts always drifted to a certain dark haired forward only when her stomach growled did she get pulled back to reality. Sighing she stood up and walked to the kitchen grabbing a bowl and filling the fruity cereal into the bowl before grabbing the milk and filling it the rest of the way. 

She sat down and started eating, alone, just as she has been for the past 3 months. Each day it seems to get harder. She pulled out her phone and clicking on to Instagram and instantly regretted it. The first post she sees makes her want to throw up the little food she just ate. 

There sat Christen and an unfamiliar girl at the breakfast place they used to always go to eat. They sat in a booth with the unknown girl smiling wide and Christen laughing while looking at her. 

Tobin felt hot tears sting her eyes and blur her vision. Was it wrong that she hoped Christen was still broken over the break up? Is it wrong that she hoped Christen hadn’t found someone new? Tobin shoved the still full bowl and cereal across the counter with a sob. She stood up and throw open the cabinets that had her alcohol in it. Glaring at the clock on the oven. 5:42am. She let out a watery, pitiful laugh as she poured the hard liquor into a glass cup before taking a huge sip. She made a face at the taste before doing it again, and again, and again until the glass was empty. 

She filled it back up before walking towards the sofa again. Her shirt got caught on the counter and She aggressively slammed the cup down to rip her shirt off before continuing to the sofa. She gulped down half of the liquid in the cup before clumsily setting it down on the stand beside the sofa. She flopped down and let out another sob. She knows she was the one who called it off with Christen and she feels so stupid now. She felt like she was holding Christen back from happiness. Christen always wanted to come out to the world but she was never ready. Tobin feared the judgment and the lack of privacy. Christen would get upset but she would never tell Tobin and that’s what killed Tobin. She wanted to let Christen be happy and it looks like she was. 

Tobin let out another heart wrenching sob. She wishes she never met Christen no she wishes she wasn’t so damn stupid to let go of Christen. It’s sad it took a couple of drinks for her to admit it. 

Tobin, through a heavy stream of tears, grabbed her phone and started searching for Christens name. Once on it she started to type a message she’s typed a few times over the course of the 3 months alone.  
“Come over” She hovered over the send button before huffing and erasing the message. She then typed “I love you” She was more tempted to send that one still she slammed her phone down crying. Her phone made a sound though Tobin was too drunk and too heartbroken to even care what the sound was indicating. “Why can I never text her when I’m sober” she said out loud to no one.

She was so scare to move on. She was almost sure Christen has but she had a tiny bit of hope that maybe just maybe Christen hadn’t moved on. Tobin had to find out.

She jumped up grabbing a different shirt that she was sure wasn’t clean and her phone as she started walking out the door. She convinced herself that it was the alcohol making her this brave as she called a taxi and headed towards Christens house. 

—————————————————————

Christens sat up in her cold dark room searching for her phone that had just went off. After a few minutes of searching she found it and rubbed her eyes as they adjusted to the harsh light her phone was admitting even though she hadn’t even slept yet. 

Her eyes went wide and it felt like someone had taken all the air out of her lungs as she read the message. 

Tobin  
I love you  
Sent at 5:52am 

She glared out at the time on her phone seeing as it had been 3 minutes since the text was sent. She flipped her lamp on beside her bed sitting up. All she could do was stare at the message. She’s wanted this message for what feels like forever. Even though it’s only been 3 months and 4 days. Christen shook her head at how pathetic it was that she new the exact time that’s lapsed since she lost Tobin. Her eyes watered as she recounts that day. She remembers begging Tobin not to give up on her. On them but it was no use. A few tears slipped out and Christen didn’t care the wipe them away. 

A loud knock came from downstairs indicating someone was here. Her brows frowned in confusion as to who would visit her at 5:58 in the morning. She slowly walked down stairs and up to her door. She peeped through the peep hole and the sight made her heart flutter and break at the same time. 

There stood Tobin with tears down her face, a dirty looking shirt and Christens 23 national team shorts. Christen took a step back wondering if it was a good idea to even open the door. That was until she heard in a small broken voice “Christen please” Christen slowly opened the door and said in the firmest voice she could muster “Tobin what are you doing here?” 

Once they made eye contact Tobin let out a sob. “Have you moved on” she cried Christen was taken back. “What does it matter Tobin you broke up with me remember” Christen said now feeling the anger that has been bubbling ever since that day.  
“I’m scared” Tobin said in such a quiet, sad tone that if it went any later in the day and people were up moving around Christen probably wouldn’t have even heard her  
“Scared of what Tob” Christen said immediately softening up and reaching to put a hand on Tobins shoulder. Tobin didn’t answer for a minute just placed her head into Christens hand and closed her eyes. Christen took this time to really observe Tobin for the first time in months. 

She looked pale and her hair looks like it hadn’t been brushed in days. She smelled strongly of some sort of alcohol which made Christen wrinkle her nose. She also noticed Tobins sunken in face and dark eyes probably from lack of food and sleep. Christen wonders if she looked the same. Christen can’t remember the last time she really ate anything or slept more than 2 hours at a time. Tobins weak voice brought her out of her thoughts 

“I’m scared to move on. I know you’re already gone” Tobin picked her head up opening her eyes “I just want to know if you’ve moved on. If you have I promise I’ll leave you alone. I just” she took a deep breath and stepped back. “ I shouldn’t have came here. I’m sorry Christen” Tobin closed her eyes as more tears slipped out.

“I love you too” Christen said. Tobin opened her eyes with a confused look. “You sent me a text a few minutes ago saying I love you and I’m saying I love you too Tobin I do” Tobins face turned to panic as she pulled her phone out of her pocket checking to see she in fact did sent that to Christen. “Oh I didn’t mean to send that to you I mean I did well I typed it but I wasn’t going to send it because I think you moved on and I um” Tobin stopped while looking everywhere but Christen. “Tobs” Christen started “Come in please” she said moving out of the way to let the older girl in. 

Tobin slowly made her way into the house following Christen. They slowly moved their way to Christens couch sitting with a noticeable distance between them.  
“If you’re moving on, won’t you just tell me” Tobin pleaded looking into Christens eyes. Christen could see the pain and regret in Tobins but that didn’t mean she could just forgive her. “Tobin I don’t know” Christen said leaning forward to place her elbows on her knees and laying her head in her hands. Tobin nodded leaning her head back into the couch. There was an uncomfortable silence that feel between them until Tobin spoke up.  
“Christen can I sleep here? Like right here. With you right there? I’m just” Tobin paused for a minute “It just feels good to not be alone” Christen picked her head up with a confused look. “Hasn’t anyone like checked up on you?” Without opening her eyes or moving her head Tobin responded “ Allie did a feel times in the first month but then we had a fight and she hasn’t since. Alex and Kelley text me here and there but that’s it” Christen felt a pang if sadness in her heart. She knew that their friends didn’t argue with Tobins choice to break up but it upsets her that they didn’t make sure she was okay. “Tobin I’m sorry if I would have known I would have messaged you and” before Christen could finish Tobin spoke up “of course you would” she started a sad small smile spreading across her face. “ you’re Christen. You care so deeply and even though you’re hurt. It’s what I love about you” Tobin finished Christen smiled at her but Tobin didn’t notice as she was starting to drift off. “I’m tired and a little drunk but Christen I’m sorry. I’m sorry for calling things off. I didn’t want to hurt you. I know how bad you wanted to be public and it pained me to see you hide your hurt. I just want you to be happy.” Tobin sniffled a little before turning to face Christen suddenly looking awake. “ I love you and I never stopped loving you and frankly I don’t think I ever will. I made the stupid mistake of letting you go and go I’ll think about it everyday but I really mean it when I say I want you to be happy. Truly happy and that means moving on from us I understand. I’ll leave you be I’ll let you be happy because Christen I love you god I love you so damn much” Tobin finished whispering the rest. Christen moved closer to Tobin fully crying. “Tobin I haven’t moved on. You’re the one I want to be with. I love you so much as pathetic as it sounds I waited for you to come back to me I hoped that you hadn’t moved on what you just said means a lot to me Toby” Christen said fully leaning into Tobin. The older girl wrapped the younger in a tight embrace almost as if she was never letting go and Christen wished she wouldn’t. The dark haired beauty sat up. “But Tobin you can’t stay here on my couch” Tobins eye widened and she stood up quickly. “Chris I’m sorry I’ll go” Christen chuckled “No silly you can’t stay on my couch but you can stay in my bed” Tobin sighed then gave a small smiled “Chris if you need more time I understand” “Tobin it’s been 3 months I’ve had plenty of time. Now come on I haven’t properly slept in without you by my side” Christen said pulling the midfielder by the hand Tobin smiled and happily followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I tried to write it better than my last one! Probably so many mistakes lmao oh welllll


End file.
